Where'd You Go
by Sovoyita
Summary: Edward is late again and Bella has had enough. She's going to leave. What will he do to keep her? Song-fic based on Where'd You go by Fort Minor and Holly Brooks. Rated M for love scene. It's actually really sweet. Please read!


**!!PLEASE READ!!**

**Okay, my peeps. I just thought of this idea at….12:54 A.M. and I'm not tired at all. Seriously.**

**Anyway, I know what you all must be thinking. Sovoyita writes a…lemon?! What the hell is this all about?! Well, I'll tell you what it's all about. My need to become a more rounded writer has become unbearably painful recently and I felt that writing a lemon may help me out. I tend to blush a lot and get a bit…ummm…embarrassed whenever I read them (because people say, "oh, you should read this" and in my quest to please people, I do just that). But if I write one, well, maybe it'll be easier for me to write other stuff.**

**Because there is always the chance that someone will read my lemon and know me (that's right, I mean you BriAnne!), well, I fear that maybe I'll be ridiculed for it. And normally, my friends and other outside influences make me change decisions when it comes to my writing. I bet that my writing would be loads better if I didn't care so much. But, being that I am only human, I do care. A lot.**

**So I have decided. I. Don't. Care. I will write whatever the hell I want without caring about what others say. I happen to enjoy lemons when the characters aren't turned into complete porn stars. I think most of them show a passion that most people take for granted in real life. Ok, now, onto the lemon!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song in which I loosely based this story on, which just happens to be ****Where'd You Go**** by Fort Minor and Holly Brooks, nor do I own the Twilight saga and its characters.**

* * *

**Where'd You Go**

**All Human**

**EPOV**

The trees seemed to be passing by me in blurs. The digital numbers on the dashboard read 10:00 P.M. I was supposed to be there at nine. Only the hope that she would still be there, waiting for me, kept me going at the speed I was. She always waited for me, but something was different. An unpleasant burning in the pit of my stomach kept me on edge.

After a few more minutes at driving at a speed that was too fast, even for me, I had finally made it. The restaurant in which we had had our first date, Bella Italia, stood proudly on the busy street in Port Angeles. The faint yellow lighting from inside emanated through the glass of the restaurant windows and I smiled, remembering how our first date had played off.

That wasn't even supposed to be a date. We were in high school then; juniors to be totally accurate. A new girl had come to Forks and it was the talk of the town. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, had returned for an unknown reason. I had assured myself that she was just another girl, but when I saw her, every thought disappeared. She was, by far, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Her dark, mahogany hair fell down her back in waves. Her pale, heart-shaped face was the home to her full, pink lips. And her eyes…they couldn't compare to the deepest of browns. I had basically lusted after her, much like every other boy in the school. But she didn't even acknowledge the attention she got from the opposite sex. Every date offer or dance request she refused. We barely spoke, except for the occasional polite hello or goodbye in our biology class.

I had gone to Port Angeles one day to get out of Forks for the weekend when I saw her walking down the street, all alone in the night. But I followed her, knowing how unsafe it was for her to wander about. It wasn't until I saw the men following her that I realized how tense she was, looking over her shoulder every once in awhile. I had pulled her out of there before they could get her, but her reaction was nothing like I had expected.

She wasn't shocked, nor was she fearful of what was to happen to her. She was actually just a bit surprised that I had found her.

That night, we shared the truth to each other. It turned out that she had taken a liking to me as well. Little did she know that I had already fallen in love with her. Less than a month later, I confessed to her in my most sacred place: my, no, _our _meadow. We had been inseparable since then.

Pulling myself away from my memories, I stepped out of my car and rushed inside the quaint little restaurant and ran up to the hostess. She was staring down intently, engrossed in the cheap, Wal-Mart worthy romance novel that most likely was full of unrealistic, smutty bedroom scenes that was barely hidden behind the reservation book that stood on her podium. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Her head shot up and her eyes glazed over as she "checked me out". A flirtatious smile slid its way onto her face and her clumpy eyelashes fluttered as she batted her eyes at me.

"Well, how may I help _you _today, sir?" Apparently, it meant nothing to her that I had a silver wedding band on my finger. I almost rolled my eyes at her adolescent behavior and spoke. "Yes, I had reservations for two under the name Edward Cullen. I need to know if my date has shown up and if she is still here." Her eyes were almost angry as she huffed and hastily opened up her reservation book. She quickly looked up the name and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Your date showed up one hour ago and left thirty minutes later." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated with myself for being late. The hostess took my anger as a cue to try and flirt with me again. "Edward, was it? I feel terrible that your date left. She obviously has no idea what she is missing out on. Perhaps you would like to have some more worthy company tonight?" Her over made up face scrunched into what was supposed to be a seductive smile. Her bleached blonde hair bounced unnaturally in place.

"For your information, that "date" just happens to be my wife," I stated angrily and walked out on the shocked looking hostess. It was sickening that women would just throw themselves at me like this. Bella had pointed it out that I "dazzled" women into getting what I wanted and that it was coming back to bite me in the butt. But I had never intentionally done this so called "dazzling", as she put it, on anyone else but her.

I sped home, unable to think of any other place that she could be. It was my entire fault that she had left the restaurant without even leaving a message for me with the hostess. Promises had been made and I broke them.

As soon as I reached the familiar, red brick house that I called home, I knew something was wrong. All the lights in the house were on, something that didn't often happen unless we had company. I ran up to the door only to find it unlocked and slightly ajar. A sense of nervousness swept over my body and I walked cautiously into the house. What I found wasn't what I was expecting.

Clothes and other miscellaneous items lay all across the floor, as if a tornado had just passed through. There was broken glass on the floor from a lamp that seemed to have been thrown across the room. Scared of what I would find, I ran up the stairs to the master bedroom. All the way there, I called Bella's name only to receive no reply. I only ran faster at the lack of reply and when I reached out bedroom door, I burst in without a second thought.

There, on the floor were more clothes, all in which belonged to Bella. Her simple black dress that was often used for small get togethers, her business suit, her favorite pair of tattered jeans and a few simple t-shirts all lay on the floor. I looked up to see a suitcase lying on our iron-framed bed with its red and gold duvet. Next to the suitcase was Bella, sitting with her head faced down and a sheet of paper in her hands.

I walked forward slowly, trying to gage her reaction to me coming over. She didn't look up when she spoke.

"I went to the restaurant. Somehow, I knew you weren't going to come," her voice came out in a whisper, unemotional and blank. "I thought about waiting for you, but then I saw the waiter looking at me. You should have seen the look he had. He felt sorry for me for being there by myself. When I got home, I started packing." She didn't look up, still. "I was going to leave." My breath stopped in my throat and I choked back the lump that was forming in my throat. _She's going to leave. She's going to leave. She's going to leave. _The silent mantra replayed itself in my mind over and over again.

"As you can see, I was in a bit of a hurry. But then I decided that you at least deserved a letter, something to tell you where I was. And I wrote it. But when I reread it…I couldn't do it." Her voice broke as silent sobs racked her body. She looked up.

Her deep brown eyes were red from unshed tears and her skin was unnaturally pale. Tears began bubbling to the surface as she held out the letter to me. I took it carefully, like it was delicate. The words were written out in Bella's neat handwriting, but tears had smudged the ink on the page. The words hurt more than I had ever thought words could.

_Dear Edward, _

_When you get this letter, I will be gone. I don't know where I'm going, but then again, I never do. I waited for you and you were never there. Where'd you go? I waited for you, taking second to your career. I waited for you when no one else would. Remember when your family would come over and we would have a little party every other weekend? Esme and Carlisle used to visit. Alice stopped visiting with Jasper too. Emmett and Rosalie stopped calling all together. My entire family disappeared. _

_I used to do whatever I could, just to get the thought of you out of my mind. _

_I used to think that things would get better. I used to wait by the phone, hoping you would call; your voice always helps whenever I feel alone. It feels like it's been forever since you've been gone. Sometimes, I feel like I just want to quit and just be normal for a bit. _

_I wish you would just come home. And I wish I could continue waiting for you, to continue hoping that you will one day realize that I'm still here, waiting for you, but I just can't. I've had it with your career. When you get back, I won't be here. And then you can ask yourself the same questions I ask. _

_Wishing I Could Wait, _

_Bella _

Tears were streaming from my eyes and a choked sound escaped my throat. The words replayed themselves in my mind. _Where'd you go? When you get back, I won't be here. _

I looked up to see Bella with tears falling down her cheeks, clinging to her lashes. Even when she was crying, she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I stepped towards her and fell down to my knees. My body was working against me, not supporting me any longer as reality set in. My true love didn't want to wait for me any more. Still on my knees, I leaned towards her only to see her back away from me. More tears escaped my eyes. _She didn't even want me to touch her._

My voice came out in a pained whisper. "Bella, please… give me a second chance. I can do better. I'll quit my job, I'll do anything…just please don't leave me. I can't live without you." My eyes closed as I tried to shake the tears away from my eyes. "Please, love. I don't think I could survive it if you were to leave me." When I finally looked up, I saw something that killed me.

My Bella was curled up in a ball, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes closed as tears fell from the corners. Her nails were digging into the skin of her arms, leaving little crescent shaped marks all over them. She looked weak, helpless, so unlike the strong, stubborn woman I fell in love with. I was a monster; using guilt to get my wife to not leave me.

I grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled myself up. I would be strong. If she didn't want me here, I would leave. She could keep the house. I wanted her to be comfortable, with or without me. I walked to the door, trying my best not to turn around. If I did, all my resistance would fail me and I would spend the rest of my life on my knees, begging for her to take me back. Just as I was about to turn the knob, a warm hand was on my shoulder.

"If you leave, I'll never forgive you." Her voice was stronger than before, but I could tell how hard it was for her to speak. My body turned around and I saw her face. It was determined, fierce. Her eyes held a spark of hope. "If you leave, I won't wait. You said you would always be there. Now is your chance to prove it. I was going to run away from our problems, but I didn't. Now if you leave, I swear that I'll never forgive your stupid ass." Her bad language was a bit shocking seeing as she never cursed. The surprised look on my face must have been humorous to her because she bit her lower lip, trying to prevent the smile that was curving up one side of her mouth.

I nodded my head and spoke. "I'll never leave, and I won't keep you waiting any longer. I swear to you with all my heart, you won't have to wait any longer for me. And if I make you wait even once, you have the right to hate my stupid ass." She laughed at my use of her words and pulled me into a hug. The familiar electricity that always passed through us whenever we touched was much stronger now. I could feel it running down from the very tips of my fingers to my toes.

I pulled away slightly, which Bella pouted in response to. I chuckled at her behavior and lifted my fingertips to her face. They grazed her temple, the soft skin beneath them turning a beautiful crimson at my touch. They moved down to her jaw and down her neck. Her lips parted, blowing her sweet breath into my face, making me lose focus. Slowly, I inclined my head and touched her lips with mine. Instantly, we molded and moved together, finding perfect harmony within each other's mouths. Her tongue grazed my lower lip, and I happily obliged to open my mouth.

Our tongues danced together in a fight for dominance, which I quickly won. My tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, enjoying the feeling as hers ran itself over my teeth. A low, throaty moan escaped me and she pulled back from the kiss. She smiled at the pout that formed on my mouth and gave me a chaste kiss. My lips found her throat as I pulled her flush against my body.

My back hit the door as she pushed me back and pulled my head back up to hers. I picked her up and allowed her legs to wrap themselves around my waist. Her hips ground against mine, making me groan as the painful pleasure washed over me. Bella's lips turned up in a smile against my lips as I placed her carefully on the bed, pushing off the suitcase and all its contents. She continued to torture me by slowly grinding her hips into me, making my now obvious arousal even more prominent. A growl escaped my lips as I saw that she was still wearing her clothing. As if sensing my problem, she began unbuttoning my shirt while I did the same for her.

We looked at each other, as if memorizing every single curve of each other's body. The fear of losing her was still there, but for now, it was numbed by the lust I felt for her. She wore a simple, navy blue bra that brought out the creaminess of her ivory skin. She blushed red at my gaze. _Silly Bella_, I thought. _She is still self conscious after a year of marriage. _

She smiled shyly up at me and ran her hands down my chest. I shivered beneath her touch, the lustful feeling becoming unbearable. Before she could realize what I was doing, I had her pinned down to the bed. She gasped but didn't get a chance to catch her breath as I began kissing her fiercely. Her moans were my undoing. Everything else didn't matter as long as I could here her make those sounds. Our hips ground together, both still clad in jeans. The rough fabric caused a friction that was pleasant, but not quite enough.

Her hands made their way down my torso, raising goose bumps on my arms, and she unbuttoned my jeans. They slid down my waist easily, leaving me only in a pair of black boxers-briefs. I looked back down at Bella who was smiling at me, her eyes glazed over and half lidded. I slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, letting my fingers graze her hips and her inner thighs, but never allowing them to touch anywhere else. She knew I was teasing her, but didn't complain.

My eyes locked on her now bare legs. They were long and lean, seemingly going on forever. On her hips sat a pair of matching navy blue panties, curving delicately on her hips. My hands landed on the sides of her hips, sliding up her torso and stopping right beneath her breasts. I looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission. She nodded encouragingly. My hands reached behind her back and attempted to free her of her bra. Unfortunately for me, I had always had trouble with those damned clasped.

She laughed and sat up. "You would think that after a year, you would be able to undo a bra clasp." She grinned slyly before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp herself. Tenderly, I pulled the straps down her shoulders and threw it across the room. There were clothes all over the floor anyway. Her breasts were perfect as always and were being massaged by my hands instantly. They fit perfectly in my palms; everything about Bella and I fit together perfectly. She moaned as her peaks hardened beneath my slightly cool hands.

Letting my instincts take over, my lips trailed down from her neck to the valley between her breasts. While one hand continued to fondle her, my mouth took in her other breast. She opened her mouth in a silent cry of pleasure. She unconsciously opened her legs a bit more, allowing me to settle in between them. But then she pulled away from me, leaving me confused and a bit hurt.

She smiled before pulling me up and placing an open-mouthed kiss on my neck. Her breath was warm, making my skin tingle. She sucked on the skin between my shoulder and my neck, leaving a mark that I would proudly wear just to show that I was hers. Her kisses moved down my chest, lingering on a few of my more sensitive spots. My abdomen got a lot of her attention. She kissed the muscles there, making them clench beneath her touch.

When she reached my naval, she pulled my briefs down a bit, revealing the V-shape of my hips, and placed a lingering kiss there. I moaned at the feel of her mouth on my skin. Our breathing was coming out in deep gasps as we both grew more aroused. Tired of our foreplay, I flipped her over and kissed her, hard. Without even pulling away from the kiss, I pushed her underwear off her hips and slid it down her legs with my feet. She did the same with my own before tangling her legs with my own.

My erection was becoming painful as she teased me by grinding into me again. I growled and positioned myself at her entrance. I looked deep into her eyes and she nodded in silent permission. Slowly, I slid into her and groaned. We fit like a puzzle, as always. Her warmth wrapped around me, completely sheathing me in her. I kept still until she could adjust to my size which, from what I had heard, was a bit larger than most.

After a few seconds, she rocked her hips against mine and moaned with me. I pulled out almost all the way, ignoring her whimper of protest, before thrusting back in with more force. We both groaned at the feel. Complete bliss clouded my thoughts, making my actions feel so much more animalistic. I kissed her, forcing my tongue past her lips and began thrusting in and out of her. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me infinitesimally closer and deeper. Her hands were on my shoulders, trying to keep me from backing away.

I felt myself getting closer; the pressure of my erection was like a rubber band being stretched. It was about to break. Bella wasn't as close. Pulling my hand away from her side, I dragged it down her body to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her lips began moving towards my neck, kissing and licking wherever she could reach. My thumb began rubbing her in the apex of her sex and her hips bucked.

"Edward," became her mantra as she moved closer to the edge, making me only thrust faster and harder. I needed release, as did she. I moaned her name, it being the only thing I could remember at this point. I was there, teetering on the edge of the blade, but Bella needed more time, time that I wouldn't be able to hold out for. I wanted us to come together. There was one way that I knew was a sure fire way to get her to the there with me.

My mouth found its way to a place just below her ear, a sensitive spot I had discovered. A bit roughly, I placed a wet kiss there and dragged my teeth against her skin. Her back arched and her body began shaking as she teetered along the edge. I pulled away and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her face a painting of the pleasure she was about to feel.

"Bella, open your eyes! I need you to see me." Her eyes opened slightly and I thrust in one last time, shifting my angle a bit. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated as her body shuddered beneath me, her orgasm rocking her body. I came with her, unable to hold it off any longer. Her nails dragged themselves down my back, probably drawing blood. Her teeth found my shoulder and bit down, hard. They would be marks that I would wear like medals of honor.

I kept rocking into her, trying to make her orgasm last a bit longer. Her body was covered in the light sheen of sweat. Her legs unwrapped themselves from my waist and I pulled out of her, already missing the feeling of being completely connected with her. My body felt like liquid, as if water was now filling my veins instead of blood. I lay down beside her and wrapped the duvet around us. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, a lazy smile on her face.

"So, that's what make-up sex feels like?" I laughed loudly and kissed her forehead lightly. "Yes, I suppose that was make-up sex." I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "We'll have to do that again sometime." She shivered at my words as a blush covered her cheeks and neck. Suddenly, she hit my chest with her fist.

"Ow, what was that for?" The expression on her face wasn't angry, more annoyed than anything. She sat up, forgetting that her chest wasn't covered and she was giving me a full view. "Stop dazzling me! I swear, I think you practice doing it just so you can get whatever you want. Oh, you just wait! One of these days, I'll be ready for you and your stupid dazzling eyes." I laughed and pulled her close to me, hiding my face in the nape of her neck.

"Mrs. Cullen, you should know that you don't have to do anything to dazzle me. In fact, I'm so constantly dazzled by you that you don't even realize it." I felt her skin heat up beneath my lips and smiled. To think that I still had this effect on her. Green met brown as we stared into each others eyes, not blinking or looking away. I don't think I could have looked away if I tried. She was the only one who could hold me this way. Our lips met for a tender kiss before we both lay down. Her hands found my reddish-bronze mop of hair and she ran her fingers through it until they met my neck. She snuggled into my chest and rested her head on it.

She laid tender kisses on my chest just as my eyes were beginning to flutter closed. I groaned, my lower regions beginning to suffer as my body became more aware of hers.

"Bella, love, please don't do that unless you want to be awake all night." A laugh escaped her lips and she pulled away, her eyes sparkling with humor and mischief. "Oh really, Mr. Cullen? Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we? I guess we'll just have to wait for the morning." I groaned but didn't protest any longer. The little vixen's teasing left me with a slight problem, but I would be fine. The feeling of Bella's body against me was all I needed now. Her warm breath blew against my chest as she fell into a deep sleep.

Moments later, the nightly show of her sleep talking began. She mumbled a few incoherent things before murmuring my name. I grinned at the sound. It sounded like music coming from her mouth. I listened in on her, finally allowing myself to get a view of her mind. She had always been hard to read for me, unlike most people.

"Edward…where'd you go?" It came out in a silent whisper. I held her closer, tighter as I rested my chin on the top of her head.

I began drifting asleep, but before I could, I answered her question.

"I'm right here. I'll always be here. Forever."

* * *

**I did it!! I hope that was lemony enough. I wanted there to be more than just a huge, unrealistic sex scene in here. Anyway, I'm thinking about doing this in Bella's POV as well. I think it would be interesting to see what she saw and thought. Also, I wanted you all to know that I wanted lemon to be like a short story. The added humor with Edward and Bella is like a view of their relationship. They aren't just fuck buddies (sorry for cursing, but I couldn't think of another term that was more accurate). They are completely in love and their relationship consists of humor, hard times, love, everything. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. It would be nice to get your input. Was I putting in enough detail? Did you like the song choice? Was Edward hot enough (just kidding)? **

**So, if you all are curious as to what the story is with Edward and Bella and what Edward's job is and stuff, well, just wait. When I do Bella's POV, it'll all make sense, but I wanted to do this in Edward's POV. I felt that he needed it that way. **

**So, tell me what you think! Review by clicking that weird grayish purple button on the bottom left corner of this web page. If you don't, let us just say that you will wake up very confused…in Cuba. **

**Sincerely Yours, **

**Sovoyita **

**P.S. Oh yeah, it's 12: 43 P.M. I fell asleep while writing it last night and well, I woke up late. Hee hee. So sorry for the wait. Not that any of you knew I was going to write this lemon. I hoped you enjoyed it. **


End file.
